12.4: Bestiary
This final section on the Wing Commander Universe contains a short list of creatures (thirty-five), including those that have appeared with Wing Commander canon as well as a few that have been contributed by various fans. Creatures can give players an excuse to go out and shoot something without too much fear of later retribution; an encounter with a hostile lifeform can easily be produced and added into almost any adventure. Few sapient creatures will mind if it is captured or killed in the process, even in areas (such as in the middle of a busy city street) where pulling out weaponry is frowned upon (unless, of course, significant collateral damage to their property or personal injury occurs as a result). Creatures can present a significant challenge to characters, particularly the ones who are grossly unprepared for them. Aside from being used in the course of game-play, the list of creatures provided below can help out prospective creature creators by providing a template against which they can compare their own creations. Any creature may be used in an adventure if the GM decides to allow them. The creatures presented here are all "standard" creatures of their respective species. Should the GM allow any of the creatures listed herein to be used as a work creature of some kind (perhaps as a character’s steed), these values can be vastly different as the creature will be considered a character in its own right. In those cases the GM should follow all the usual restrictions for creatures in this set of rules. In the interest of saving space, all creature tables will use the three character shorthand notations for Attribute and Attribute Skill scores introduced in Chapter 2.1 and the sub-sections of Chapter Three. If you have a creature you'd like to contribute to future editions of this section, contact capi3101 at WCRPG's forum. Creatures Native to Earth Apple Tree General Description: A medium-sized deciduous tree with multiple branches. It exhibits a broad, dense, twiggy crown with alternately arranged simple oval leaves with an acute tip, serrated margin and slightly downy underside. Hanging from its branches are small, reddish pomaceuous fruits containing five carpels arranged in a five-point star, with each carpel containing one to three seeds. The fruits are fleshy and quite edible. Notes: Malus domestica of the Rosaceae family (known better as the apple tree) is best known for the fruits it produces. It is one of the most widely cultivated tree fruits, and the most widely known of the many members of genus Malus that are used by Terranns. These deciduous trees originated in Western Asia, where their wild ancestor Malus sieversii is still found today. Apples have been grown for thousands of years in Asia and Europe, and were brought to North America by European colonists. Apples have been present in the mythology and religions of many cultures, including Norse, Greek and Christian traditions. In 2010, the fruit's genome was decoded, leading to new understandings of disease control and selective breeding in apple production. Because the tree grows readily under a broad variety of conditions, humankind brought these plants with them when they set out amongst the stars, where they have thrived under alien suns. Black Rat General Description: Notes: Chicken General Description: A small, largely flightless bird with brown feathers, with brilliant red plumage around its head region. An omnivore, it spends its days roosting near the ground protecting its clutch of eggs. As a creature it's fairly unremarkable, and as a food stuff it tastes pretty much like everything else. Notes: Chickens are a domesticated fowl (specifically a subspecies of the Red Junglefowl, Gallus gallus). As one of the most common and widespread domestic animals, there are more chickens in space any other species of bird, and they are second only to Bos Taurus as the most pervasive non-sapient starfaring species known. Terrans keep chickens primarily as a source of food, consuming both their meat and their eggs. The chicken's "cultural and culinary dominance" could be considered amazing to some in view of its believed domestic origin and purpose and it has "inspired contributions to culture, art, cuisine, science and religion" from antiquity to the present. Common Bos Taurus General Description: A large, docile, beefy-looking quadruped ungulate. Its skin is covered with a coat of short, golden-brown hair with occasional white or black highlights. An herbivore ruminant, it stands around all day on four legs, eating any available vegetation, especially the local carpet lifeform. It occasionally makes a relatively soft mooing sound. It has few natural defenses, and looks delicious. Notes: The Common Bos taurus (cattle in the plural, more commonly known as "cows" regardless of gender) are the most common type of large domesticated ungulates. They are a prominent modern member of the subfamily Bovinae, are the most widespread species of the genus Bos, are most commonly classified collectively as Bos primigenius, and due to their importance to the Terran race are perhaps the single most successful non-sapient starfaring species in existence. Cattle are raised as livestock for meat, as dairy animals for milk and other dairy products, and as draft animals. Other products derived from cattle include leather and dung (for manure or in some cases fuel). In 2009, cattle became the first Earth-origin livestock animal to have a fully mapped genome. Common Dog General Description: A medium-sized mammalian quadruped covered with a fine brownish coat with white highlights. The creature's head structure suggests it possesses both an excellent sense of smell and hearing. It has powerful muscles and a set of sharp teeth designed for catching prey and tearing flesh. Notes: The common domestic dog is a subspecies of the Gray Wolf (Canis lupus), a member of the Canidae family of the mammalian order Carnivora. The dog may have been the first animal to be domesticated by Terrans, and has been the most widely kept working, hunting, and companion animal in Terran history. Dogs' value to early human hunter-gatherers led to them quickly becoming ubiquitous across world cultures. Dogs perform many roles for people, such as hunting, herding, pulling loads, protection, assisting police and military, companionship, and aiding handicapped individuals; in some cultures, dogs are also source of meat. Their impact on Terran society has given them the nickname "Man's Best Friend" throughout the Terran spheres of influence. Domestic Cat General Description: Notes: The domestic cat is a small, usually furry, domesticated, carnivorous mammal. Cats are valued by Terrans for companionship and ability to hunt vermin and household pests. They are primarily nocturnal. Cats are similar in anatomy to the other felids (including the Kilrathi), with strong, flexible bodies, quick reflexes, sharp retractable claws, and teeth adapted to killing small prey. Horse General Description: Notes: The horse is one of two extant subspecies of Equus ferus, or the wild horse. It is an odd-toed ungulate mammal belonging to the taxonomic family Equidae. Terrans began to domesticate horses around 4000 BCE, and their domestication is believed to have been widespread by 3000 BCE. There is an extensive, specialized vocabulary used to describe equine-related concepts, covering everything from anatomy to life stages, size, colors, markings, breeds, locomotion, and behavior. Horses' anatomy enables them to make use of speed to escape predators and they have a well-developed sense of balance and a strong fight-or-flight instinct. Horses and Terrans interact in a wide variety of sport competitions and non-competitive recreational pursuits, as well as in working activities such as police work, agriculture, entertainment, and therapy. White-Tailed Deer General Description: A medium-sized herbivorous cervid. It is covered with a thin layer of soft, brownish fur with white, spotted highlights. When alarmed, they flee with their tails raised, showing the splash of white on the underside that characterizes the species. Males of the species have a set of sharp antlers that are capable of goring would-be attackers. Notes: Creatures Native to Kilrah Ak'rah Bush General Description: Notes: A leafy bush native to Kilrah. The leaves of the ak’rah bushes are edible to most herbivorous and omnivorous mammals. The Kilrathi plants the ak’rah to feed their livestock. Planting ak’rah bushes has the subtle meaning of "planting the flag" and "conquest" to the Kilrathi. A popular intoxicant, often used to make tea. Boryangee General Description: Notes: Frail, hairy creature that often raided the garbage heaps on Kilrah. racoon-like Epay'ts'at General Description: Notes: Primate native to Kilrah, considered a delicacy by the Cats. Nagga General Description: An enormous alligatorid reptile. Its rough, scaly outer surface is a greyish-green in color with yellow highlights. Weighing in at over twenty metric tonnes, this extremely dangerous creature is more than capable of crushing and devouring whole anything it can get in its massive, powerful jaws, including vehicles and small to medium-sized boulders. Notes: Also known as Nalga - Creature that Kilrathi often take the tooth of as a trophy, often made into daggers. Pchela General Description: Notes: A poisonous biting insect native to Kilrah. Rugalga General Description: Notes: The equivalent of the herds of semi-intelligent beasts which had once wandered Kilrah, unable to defend themselves, the hunting of which considered an exercise merely to fill the stomach. impala-like Szcaltal Flies General Description: Notes: Flies that swarmed the skies during summer nights on Kilrah Traggil General Description: Notes: An animal of Kilrah typically associated with being caught in a trap. wildebeest-like Creatures Native to Other Worlds Barbed Rattlesnake General Description: Notes: Birha Tree General Description: Notes: The birha tree is an extraterrestrial member of the family Sapindaceae. Native to the planet Ghorah Khar (Ghorah Khar System, Isaac Quadrant, Enigma Sector), these plants are noted for their large, red, sweet-scented flowers. They have a calming effect on the Kilrathi and have been heavily imported into their Empire, achieving a high level of cultural significance. Terran entrepreneurs and culinary experts have discovered that the tree's sap can be processed into a particularly sweet and pungent form of syrup, making it somewhat sought after in Terran circles as well. Black Needle Spider General Description: A large arachnid with a jet black carapace. Its chelicerae incorporate a set of long, sinewy material, attached to a pair of long, sharp, needle-like fangs. The creature has the capability of shooting these fangs from their body, lancing through the bodies of their victims and delivering a potent neurotoxin. Notes: Make this one a bit smaller. Seriously. Boiling Sprayer General Description:This is a relatively large, motile plant. Its outer surface is a bluish-green color. Its outer surface is covered with numerous short, external tubes which the plant uses to catch absorb rainwater, as well as to move about freely. The plant absorbs sufficient energy to raise its internal water supply to its boiling point. When approached by a potential predator, the plant shoots some of this supply of boiling hot water out its external tubes. Notes: Bugbear General Description: Notes: "Bugbear" was the name applied to large insects found on planet Nanjing, in the Chengdu system. Bugbears grow to six feet long, and spent most of their time in the forest areas of Nanjing. Burning Cactus General Description: A ruddy-brown, motile, cactus-like plant with very long, thin, black spines all over it. The cactus absorbs liquids from the soil that it cycles through itself and then "sweats" through pores. Upon reaching the atmosphere, this liquid ignites and burns for a long time, causing it to constantly be enveloped in flames. Using a simple system of rudimentary joints, it can violently shake one of its arms to splatter the burning liquid onto an attacker if necessary. Notes: Centaurian Mud Pig General Description: Notes: A Centaurian Mud Pig was an animal with a reputation for slow, slothful movements. Michael Casey once drew a comparison between the mud pig and the Scimitar fighter. Dioscurian Ovizard General Description: Notes: The Dioscurian Ovizard is a animal native to Dioscuri II. Ovizards feed on large eggs, birth litters and change color for stealth. They may rapidly change from green to orange when startled. On 2654.162, a Dioscurian Ovizard was startled by a patrol of Scimitars off the TCS Tiger's Claw. By 2701 they had become a popular pet on Earth. creid@dioscuri.science placed a classified advertisement in Star*Soldier offering a litter free to good homes. Fluffy Rodent General Description: This is a small quadruped covered with a coat of thick white fur. In all respects it has the same morphology as a domestic cat, with the exception of its dentition. Rather than possessing a set of canine and carnassial teeth for shearing flesh, these creatures possess a single pair of continuously growing incisors in each of the upper and lower jaws which must be kept short by gnawing on whatever's available. Notes: Pets, delicacies, fashion accessories or all three. Everybody who's anybody, darling, needs a steady supply of fluffy rodents to complement their marvelous lifestyle. Kaladones Rodents (marketed as "Fluffy Rodents") are native to the planet Terrel in the Tri-System. They are the most sought after pets (and status symbols) in the Tri-System Confederacy. Gnufly General Description: Notes: Gnufly were a type of insect native to planets in the Tri-System. Gnuflies swarm and are highly poisonous, capable of hospitalizing humans with their bites. In 2790, gnufly swarms caused a 10% increase in the price of blood on a planet. The Commerce and Communications Network reported on this story in Gnuflies plague (Planet). Hot Fungus General Description: Notes: A relatively small, rounded, fungoid lifeform with a slimy green exterior. The surface of the fungus is cracked, and issuing from the cracks is steam and a deep red glow. The lifeform also gives off a tremendous amount of heat. Whenever a creature approaches too closely, the fungus sprays a shower of molten rock in that direction. Kraken General Description: A shallow water-dwelling cranchiid of incredible proportions. Its outer covering is reddish and largely transparent. Measuring nearly 30 meters in size from mantle to the ends of its tentacles, it is capable of moving at great speeds. Its tentacles are equipped with multiple, swiveling, three-pointed hooks that are capable of manipulating large objects with terrific force. It is carnivorous, and has a voracious appetite. Notes: Leaping Coyote General Description: A large canid, with a pelt of greyish-brown to yellow-grey fur with reddish brown highlights and a black dorsal stripe. It has a set of long, powerful back-legs which it uses to leap at great speeds. This pack animal is deadly when hunting, and when the pack has emerged to chase down prey, they run fast, making a strange, oscillating howling noise. Notes: Piscean Arthrosquid General Description: Notes: The Piscean Arthrosquid is a hazardous creature native to planet Antenteh in the Pisces system (Hralgkrak Quadrant, Landreich Sector). Though they thrive in the planet's oceans, they are more than capable of coming on land in order to hunt, and are strong enough to hold and strangle a fully grown adult male Kilrathi to death. Red Venom Frog General Description: A medium-sized dendrobatid amphibian. It exhibits aposematism; its outer skin coloring is a bright-red color, with significant black splotches over its dorsal. The creature's skin contains a potent neurotoxin capable of killing any predators. This same venom coats the creature's long, sticky tongue, which it will use against potential attacker. It is particularly aggressive and quite dangerous to approach. Notes: probably Rostov III Sand Scorpion General Description: An immense buthid arachnid. It has a dusty brown outer covering with dark orange and black highlights across its body. When hunting, it buries itself in sand, where its skin covering gives it near perfect camouflage. Its sting contains one of the most potent venoms known, more than capable of causing permanent paralysis. Notes: The Sand Scorpion is a nasty pest native to the desert regions of Nephele II (Nephele System, Downing Quadrant, Vega Sector). Despite several attempts to eradicate them by both Terran and Kilrathi forces alike, the sand scorpion has continued to thrive. Besides crippling livestock and causing occasional fatalities, sand scorpions have a tendency to hide aboard spacegoing vessels, and have become invasive species on several other planets in the Vega Sector. Going to have to town this one down. A lot. Stalking Theropod General Description: A large carnivorous dromaeosaurid reptilian. Its outer skin is a dull brown color with a lighter brown and white striped pattern. A biped, each foot is equipped with an enlarged sickle-shaped talon. When hunting, it stalks its prey, preferring to remain camouflaged right up until the moment it decides to strike. The creature is capable of running at speeds close to 200 kph, and can easily disembowel a Terran-sized creature. Notes: These predators hail from planet Jurassic in the Crichton system (Asimov Quadrant, Enigma Sector). They are particularly fierce creatures, and a definite hazard to those attempting to colonize the world. Despite their temperament, they are trainable (through masterful care) and make for good sentry and war animals. The high value is more a reflection of the difficulties associated in training these animals than their overall desirability. Thunderworm General Description: An incredibly huge creature resembling an annelid. Its leathery surface is a deep brown hue. It creates deep underground caverns using an array of sharp, curved crystalline teeth. It appears to gain some sort of nutritional benefit from eating the rock it burrows through. The creature is capable of producing a powerful shockwave from within itself that makes a horrendous, thundering noise even through solid rock, which dazes other lifeforms. Notes: Thunderworms are native to the deserts of the planet Rakis (Herbert System, Roddenberry Quadrant, Enigma Sector). These titans are fiercely territorial and their natural defenses makes regional surface exploration nearly impossible. In the past, several medical companies sought specimens for experimentation (to see if their regenerative properties could be passed on in some manner), but it was ultimately discovered that they had no medical value whatsoever. As it turned out though, their meat is quite tasty and considered a delicacy in the surrounding systems. White Zombie General Description: A semi-conscious bipedal humanoid creature. The creature's skin exhibits considerable pallor, and is an almost ghostly white color. A pack animal, the creature doesn't seem to respond to any stimuli with the exception of any nearby living animal creature. When another lifeform is detected, these creatures will slowly amble over the lifeform and proceed to consume its raw flesh, particularly its cognitive organs, while still alive. They have an annoying tendency to punch through metal objects and are stun-resistant. Notes: No one really knows from where these damned things originate. What is known is that they have a nasty habit of stowing away on ships, decimating the local fauna once the ship arrives at its destination, and more than occasionally feasting on a crewmember or two along the way. Where significant groups of these creatures live, sustained colonization is next to impossible. ---- NEXT: Appendix One: Charts and Tables PREVIOUS: 12.3 Environmental Effects TOP ---- Category:Drafts